Kids with guns
by Sreek
Summary: Et voilà, en quelques minutes, Kenny a été arraché à la vie qu'il avait toujours menée, pour être jeté dans l'inconnu de l'armée et de la guerre. Il savait très bien pourquoi il avait été choisi. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est ce que son immortalité allait lui faire subir.
1. Chapter 1

Dans une petite chambre, un jeune homme profitait des dernières minutes de son sommeil. Le rideau troué laissait passer la lumière du jour qui se levait. Lorsque le soleil vint caresser son beau visage, il grommela quelque chose et ouvrit doucement ses grands yeux encore endormis. D'un geste, il rejeta la couverture trop fine qui le couvrait et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Le garçon passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds mi long avant de s'étirer pour achever de se réveiller.

_« Kenny! Viens voir! »_

La voix légèrement cassée de sa mère résonna un moment dans son esprit embrumé. Il se leva, frissonna au contact du carrelage froid sous ses pieds nus et s'habilla rapidement. Il descendit l'escalier en trombe pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine, rejetant une fois de plus la capuche de son anorak orange qui masquait ses cheveux d'or et ses jolies lèvres.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix masculine parvint à ses oreilles, son père était assurément encore en train d'éponger la tournée des bars de la veille, et son frère devait déjà être au travail. Il serra le poing à cette pensée, il détestait d'être né si tard, et avait hâte de pouvoir aider son frère à rapporter un peu d'argent. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces idées noires et pénétra dans la cuisine.

Il eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit l'homme le dévisager de haut en bas. Et en réponse, il se mis à le scruter lui aussi, comme dans un idiot combat de regards. Les cheveux ras, le menton carré, une cicatrice lui barrant la joue, de durs yeux marrons, une casquette kaki dans l'une de ses larges mains et les médailles brillantes sur son veston, il analysa tout de ses yeux bleus. Sa voix rauque vint confirmer ses hypothèses.

_« Je viens pour engager votre fils dans l'armée. » _annonça-t-il posément.

Les yeux de Carol s'agrandirent, et les larmes menaçaient de s'en échapper.

_« Mais… Mais…_ bredouilla-t-elle, _Il n'aura 16 ans que dans 3 mois! »_

_« Peu m'importe, c'est le capitaine lui-même qui a fait demander Kenneth »_

_« Pourquoi…? Pourquoi lui? »_

_« Parce qu'il ne peux pas mo- »_

Il fut coupé par le jeune blond qui se jeta sur lui, avec une telle force qu'ils en tombèrent presque à la renverse. Plaquant sa main sur la bouche du militaire, il lui demanda avec désinvolture _« Me feriez vous l'honneur d'une conversation en privée? »_ tout en le poussant presque contre son gré dans la pièce voisine.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et repris avec plus de calme.

_«Ma mère ne supporte pas d'aborder le sujet de mon immortalité. Ici, c'est une chose qui se sait mais qui ne se dit pas, je suis d'ailleurs étonné que l'armée soit au courant. Mais passons, nous allons nous arranger d'homme à homme. »_

Carol, la mère de Kenny restée dans la cuisine, se tordait les mains, n'osant pas interrompre les négociations agitées dont quelques bribes lui parvenaient à travers la porte lorsqu'ils haussaient la voix. Enfin, elle les vit revenir et s'asseoir autour de la table, elle pris une chaise elle aussi et attendit le verdict.

_« Maman… _sa voix tremblait légèrement, _je vais partir dans l'armée. » _Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas voir les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur les joues pâles de sa mère et posa sur la table une grosse liasse de billet de 100. _« C'est le dédommagement, vous en avez besoin ici, et moi ça ira, je serai logé, nourri… » _Il releva la tête et essayait de la garder haute, mais sa voix se cassait à mesure qu'il parlait. _« Dis à Kevin de ne pas en faire trop, il peut même arrêter de travailler un moment avec cet argent. Et surtout, fait bien attention à Karen! Soyez forte, je reviendrai vite c'est promis! »_ Il se leva et couru dans sa chambre pour rassembler quelques affaires, ne pouvant plus supporter le regard désemparé et embué de pleurs de sa mère.

Il jeta dans un sac quelque habits, un Playboy, sa brosse à dents et d'autres bricoles… Il s'apprêta à redescendre lorsque son regards s'arrêta sur la photo que lui avait offert ses amis pour son quinzième anniversaire. Ils étaient tous là, et chacun avait laissé un petit mot au dos. Il la sortit délicatement de son cadre et la rangea dans son sac, un poids de plus pesant sur son cœur, ils allaient incroyablement lui manquer…

Il passa devant la porte de la chambre de Karen et hésita à aller dire au revoir à sa petite sœur. Mais rien que l'idée de la faire pleurer lui était insupportable, il devait partir avant de changer d'avis, sa famille avait besoin de la grasse somme d'argent qu'il avait réussi à obtenir en échange de son départ.

Il descendit les marches d'un pas lourd, voulant repousser tant que possible le moment de laisser sa famille, ses amis, sa ville…

Il pris une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras, lui répétant une fois de plus de faire attention à elle puis monta, le cœur serré, à l'arrière de la voiture de l'officier.


	2. Chapter 2

Les paysages défilaient, et Kenny refusait de porter son regard ailleurs qu'à l'extérieur. Il voulait se souvenir d'un maximum de chose de la ville où il avait grandi, de ses montagnes éternellement couverte de neige, de ses maisons colorées, de chacune de ses rues. La voiture passa devant l'école primaire et il sentit son cœur se serrer, il préféra alors reporter son attention sur l'homme qui l'emmenait loin de chez lui.

_« On n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs heures, tu peux dormir si tu veux. » _lâcha celui-ci, sous entendant que le jeune garçon allait avoir besoin de forces une fois là-bas.

Mais comment pouvait-il trouver le sommeil, alors qu'il laissait derrière lui toute son enfance? Et encore, il n'imaginait même pas ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il arriverait.

Mais à force de torturer son esprit de remords et de questions, il avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé.

La brusque secousse provoquée par l'arrêt du véhicule lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Un peu perdu, il balada son regard autour de lui, saisi par la différence du paysage. Des prairies rases et boueuses s'étendaient à perte de vue. Quelques tentes vertes se fondaient sur le sol, lui apportant son seul relief.

L'officier descendit de la voiture, et, sans dire un mot, se dirigea vers l'une d'elles. L'enfant comprit qu'il devait faire de même et le suivit en silence.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent une grande table où plusieurs soldats mangeaient. Des chuchotements coururent sur les lèvres lorsque ceux-ci remarquèrent les arrivants. L'officier lâcha froidement quelques mots pour présenter la nouvelle recrue.

_« Kenneth McCormick, 16 ans, originaire du Colorado, matricule 128-57, je vous demande de lui réserver un accueil chaleureux » _

Un léger rire s'éleva de l'assemblée en réponse à la dernière partie de la phrase et détruit en quelques secondes ses dernières illusions. Sa vie venait de se transformer en enfer, mais il n'allait réellement s'en rendre compte que plus tard.

L'homme tourna les talons et lui demanda de le rejoindre dans la tente voisine dans une demi-heure. Kenny acquiesça puis chercha des yeux le couvert qui lui était destiné et prit place autour de la table. Il reprit des forces avec le maigre repas qui lui était offert, ignorant les regards étonnés et les sourires amusés qui se dessinaient autour de lui. Les murmures qui circulaient pariaient que le petit blondinet n'allait pas tenir une semaine. Rares étaient ceux qui s'attardaient sur son corps déjà bien dessiné pour son âge, tous ne voyaient que le masque angélique qu'il gardait plaqué sur son visage.

La surprise passa, et l'ambiance se fit de nouveau lourde et silencieuse. Le jeune homme finit son assiette et la débarrassa rapidement. Il pressa le pas pour se rendre dans la tente que lui avait indiquée l'officier. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre et hésita un peu avant d'entrer. Finalement il pris une longue inspiration et souleva le lourd rideau qui faisait office de porte.

_« Tu es à l'heure, c'est bien. »_ Pour une fois, le ton était un peu plus sympathique, peut être était-ce parce qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux? Il n'avait pas de réponse, mais il se sentit un peu plus à l'aise et répondit avec franchise.

_« Oui, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué. »_

Il crut même apercevoir un mince sourire sur ses lèvres pales.

_« Je désirais d'abord te remercier d'avoir accepté mon offre, je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi » _Le gradé marqua un arrêt mais, ne recevant pas de réponse, poursuivit. _« Je tenais aussi à te montrer ta chambre, suis moi. » _

Kenny se mit à réfléchir à vive allure tandis qu'il se laissait guider vers le fond de la tente par son supérieur. Il n'était qu'un soldat comme les autres, un petit nouveau en plus, et il allait avoir une chambre? Pourquoi ne lui laissait-on pas un simple lit dans le dortoir comme à tous les autres? Et il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'il allait partager la tente personnelle de l'officier. Il ne comprenait pas ce traitement de faveur, mais décida de s'en réjouir plutôt que de s'inquiéter inutilement. Il aurait bien assez de raisons de se tourmenter plus tard de toutes façons.

Il leur fallut peu de temps pour déboucher sur une petite pièce dans laquelle le lit et la petite commode occupaient tout l'espace.

_« Voilà, je te laisse t'installer, rejoins moi quand tu auras fini. »_ Ces mots à peine lâchés, il fit demi-tour et rejoignit ses appartements. Apparemment, il n'était pas spécialement bavard et aimait les rendez-vous. Kenny sourit de ce détail mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il posa par terre son sac-à-dos qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était arrivé et rangea ses quelques effets avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Il n'était pas spécialement confortable, les ressorts lui faisaient un peu mal en bas du dos mais au fond, ça lui rappelait son lit. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, seule l'odeur du propre lui rappelait qu'il était bien loin de South Park, de ses amis et de Karen…


End file.
